


抓捕之口红美人（我凯）

by chongaixiaomeiren



Category: all凯 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongaixiaomeiren/pseuds/chongaixiaomeiren





	抓捕之口红美人（我凯）

午夜寂静无人的巷子里，一位穿着淡蓝丝质旗袍的美人缓缓走着，“她”腰肢纤细，臀部挺翘，双腿圆润修长，冷色的月光落在旗袍下半露出的大腿上，白花花的一片撩人，“她”走了一会停下咬了咬唇瓣皱了眉，艳红色的口红显得小巧的嘴巴更为水润诱人。

没人知道美人的内心其实是崩溃的，从他换上这套衣服被折腾着化妆开始，王警官内心就没有停止过对那个变态杀手的咒骂，如果不是那个专门晚上捕杀旗袍美人的变态连连作案，上边催的紧，用女警员作诱饵又过于危险，他堂堂一个重案组督察又怎么会落到这步田地，原来也不是要他上，但是那些该死的旗袍全组竟然只有他穿得上，于是敬业的王警官自然义不容辞。

几个小时前，他一边忍受着烦人的化妆一边忍受化妆师感叹着他腰好细脸好小等等，出来看到手下目瞪口呆直喊老大你好美身材好棒，他黑着脸给了每人一下。所以当他走着路又发现下面隐形枪带绑的有点过紧，位置也不对，磨得大腿内侧很难受时，心情已经达到了爆发临界点，只想着快把那个变态引出来抓住好好痛揍一顿解气。

就在这时，一只手搭上了他右肩，他马上警觉反应迅速的掐住那只手腕关节施展擒拿，但是对方反应也很快，又似乎很熟悉他的套路，数招下来他最后竟然被那人掐住双手拉到背后抵在墙上制住了，他有些气愤也有些惊讶，毕竟他在警校近身格斗擒拿历年都是第一，毕业进了重案组也是表现优异连连升职，二十出头就做了督察，可以说顺风顺水，如今竟然被这个变态制住了。

他用力挣扎，那人力气却大的吓人，一只手掐住他的双手竟然挣脱不开，另一只手捂住他的嘴，把他直接快速的拖进边上一个更隐秘的小巷抵的墙上，说是小巷基本窄的就像个一人宽的缝隙，里面一片黑暗，他根本看不清那人的脸，只听到那人在他耳边粗重的喘息声，制住他那人也废了不少力气，此人很熟悉警察的擒拿套路又懂得反追踪等，应该是受过专门特训，真是个难对付的变态。

马上他的一切思路都被那双在他身上乱摸的双手给打断了，那男人用领带绑住他双手又用手帕塞在他嘴巴里后，就开始肆无忌惮的在他身上乱摸起来，先是掐住他腰侧的软肉揉捏一番，害得他一阵发软，又顺着腰摸上来用手隔着衣服摩擦他的乳尖最后恶意的掐了掐，他开始大力反抗发出呜呜的声音，只听到那人低沉的笑了一声，竟然说了一句“乖，听话”。而后的动作更是大胆起来，似乎他越是反抗那人越是开心兴奋的样子，果然是个变态，王警官大骂着可惜骂的什么都变成呜呜的呻吟那人全然听不懂。

那双手很大直接顺着腰线又开始向下摸，来到臀部的时候便隔着衣料肆意的揉捏起来，“你这里好软。”男人舔着他的耳垂在他耳边调笑着，手指却毫不松懈的一路顺着光滑圆润的大腿摸进旗袍里面去，他一惊，刚才过招他根本没有机会拿出藏着的枪，现在要是被发现真实身份，估计不仅仅是被侵犯那么简单了。他用头猛地撞向对方面部，抬腿踢向对方下面，趁着对方分开一段距离，迅速用绑着的双手拔出腿间的手枪，只是电光火石之间对方便靠上来用蛮力握着他被绑住的手腕直接硬卡在墙上，剧痛下枪便掉到地上被那人踢开。

“真的是好凶，不过美人可以任性。”男人似乎对他带枪没有任何惊讶，对他的身份也毫不关心只是专心致志的继续之前的事情，只是对他压制的更紧。那人拨开衣料摸进里边，手指抚弄揉掐着他大腿间细致的皮肤，摸到枪带解开，扔到地上，“你看你绑的太紧了，这里都勒出痕了，下次要绑在下边一点，要松一点。”男人抚弄着他腿间被勒出的痕迹有点心痛的样子，但是手指却毫不客气继续深入更里边开始娴熟的抚弄撩拨他腿间沉睡的东西，王警官开始剧烈挣扎，无论他如何挣扎，却怎么也挣脱不开男人的钳制，瞬间涌上来一个绝望的想法，难道他今天真的要被这个变态。。。

腿间的器官渐渐抬头，他的呜咽也渐渐变成断断续续的呻吟，他平时自律严谨，自渎都很少做，身体很敏感自然经不住这种撩拨很快便缴械投降，男人看着他高潮失神的表情和水雾迷蒙泪光盈盈的桃花眼，忍不住吻了吻他的轻轻颤动的眼睫。

远处似乎听到手下呼喊他的声音，应该是发现他不见了追踪过来的，王警官终于回神，却听到那人低沉的声音说，“今晚这附近有重要的毒品交易，警方准备一网打尽，很危险，带着你的人马上撤离，不要误事。不信的话可以先问问你们局长。”

那人拿出他嘴巴里的手帕，快速的亲了亲他，“哦，还有，很高兴认识你，美人儿，我们会再见的。”

“滚。”那人笑着看他吼完，就消失了，和他来的时候一样突然。

难道这人是警方的人？管他是谁，他忍受着腿间一片黏腻暗暗发誓下次一定要把这个变态抓起来揍个半死。


End file.
